Daughter of the Future
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED: when harry returns home to privet drive, something happens that will change his life forever. he will learn the truth and discover a side of himself that he never realized he had.Harryfemblaise. evil but not completely insane voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: i do not own harry potter or any of its characters except the ones that i created.

a/n i would like to thank my beta WSBandGeek for his excellentwork on my story and i hope you all will like this.

Daughter of the future

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in his small room at number 4 private drive, trying to stay awake. He had only been there a week and they were not feeding him as "punishment for existing" as they so nicely put it. As he was reading one of his defense books a sudden realization hit him _"I'm never gone be able to defeat Voldemort with this" _he thought. As he was reading a strange light started to appear in his room and then a portal of some sort.

"What is that!" Harry said. Then suddenly a small girl came out and landed on him with a loud thud. "Great, the Dursleys are gonna hear that" he said. While he waited for them he heard nothing but Vernon's snorts, "thank god I'm safe" he let out. Then he turned his attention to this mysterious girl. She looks to be about four years of age with black hair. In her hands was a piece of parchment. Harry took it and a hologram appeared, it was of him self but somewhat older. He then decided to listen to the message.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this than my mission has been successful. I am you 8 years from now in the future. In these past 8 years you or I will defeat Voldermort, but a new dark lord is on the rise. The girl that is with you is none other than your daughter, Jaime Lily Potter, the situation here has gotten to be too dangerous here so I sent her to you, my younger self because I know you will take care of her. In this letter I have used my advanced magical abilities to add quite a bit of information here. It is also linked to you and only you, no one will be able to read this except for you, and those you give permission to see. But before I go any further I suggest you use this spell, it will make it impossible for any one even the corrupt ministry to detect your use of magic, thus allowing you to train with some advanced spells without having to worry about getting caught. The spell is Shieldus ex Magicka astomini Detectora. Now you are probably feeling a bit overwhelmed about this but don't worry. Now in order to get you prepared to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters, you must learn to use dark magic. Now if I know me you are probably going nuts at hearing this but I want to give you something to think about. Wingardium leviosa is considered to be a light spell, correct? Well what if some one used that spell to send a person a 1000 feet in the air and let them drop, is that considered dark, of course. Now what if someone used the avada kedavra curse to end the life of some one who is suffering from a disease from which there is no cure. Is that considered light? Yes it is. It all depends on how you look at it. So if you use the dark arts to defeat voldy and his puny army, than it is not bad, just don't let the power corrupt you. It can be very easy to lose control. But I know you so you won't, other wise my wife will come there and really hurt you. Believe me when I say that I would rather face a dark lord than my wife when she is angry. You're probably also wondering whom your future wife is? Well I'll tell you she is.. _

When Harry found out who his future wife is he dropped the letter in shock. He could not believe it was _her_ of all people. Once he got over his initial shock he went back to the holo letter.

_Yeah, I know, never thought I would end up with her to, but what can I say, love is love. Any ways back to business. If you have already cast that undetectable charm on yourself than you should get practicing. Also a bit of warning: in one month two death eaters are supposed to attack, as much as you may not like it let them finish off Vernon instead of saving him or kill him yourself, I suggest the latter. The reason is because after I saved him from the death eaters he went around and made a bargain with Voldemort for some extra money. He betrayed my location and the location of the Weasleys, which sadly resulted in the death of charley. After that the weasleys were never the same again. If possible show some of your magic to the Dursleys the next opportunity you get so they will fear you and leave our daughter alone. Also, you may want to call dobbey when the Dursleys are gone, he will be of great help to you. And another thing, don't tell anyone she is your daughter until you arrive at Grimmauld place. As much as Hedwig is good and loyal, there is a possibility that she may get hurt and the information passed on to the enemy. Jaime will wake up when the dursleys leave tomorrow morning. Also some last minute advice: go to Grinngotts and sort out you financial mess, Dumbledore has taken almost complete control of it and you should get it back. Both you and I want to make sure there is enough money for our future descendents. Also don't trust Dumbledore completely, he is very manipulative old man who only wants an end to the war with almost no care about your well being. He is not evil, just misguided in his beliefs. And one more thing, there is this store in Knockturn ally called The Diary, it is a book store that has everything you will need to learn, both light and dark, you can only find it however if you think about it, some sort of magic keeps it hidden that way. If you need any thing else just tap the parchment with your finger or your wand and you can use the small library of knowledge in here. That is all for now, good luck, you'll need it._

Sincerely 

_Your future self_

Harry James Potter.

Once the letter had finished Harry had no idea what to think. "My daughter, here and now. How am I going to protect her?" Harry decided to wait until morning before he will take any action on what to do. Since he was awake he decided to go ahead and perform the spell.

Harry whispered "_Shieldus ex Magicka astomini Detectora" _then suddenly his wand and his body started to glow white, then gold, he had no idea what was going on. Then it just stopped, he looked around in surprise, Jaime was still asleep, and no owl from the ministry arrived. So he decided to test this new ability. He immediately cast a small Patronos charm and out came the silver stag. The stag just looked around for a moment then right back at Harry. Suddenly he just decided to talk to the patronos: "sorry for summing you, I just needed to make sure of something." The stag nodded in understanding than disappeared. Harry waited, expecting and owl, but none came, after thirty minutes Harry decided to conjure himself a bed and placed Jaime into a nice proper bed so she can sleep than he climbed into the bed the Dursleys provided for him and fell asleep.

When Harry woke it was to Vernon's yelling, "GET UP NOW BOY! NOW MAKE MY BREAKFEST!" Harry decided this would be a good time to show them his new power. He walked down stairs and pointed his wand at Vernon and yelled "I WILL NEVER DO ANY MORE OF YOUR WORK EVER AGAIN, HOW ABOUT YOU THREE GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSES AND DO YOUR OWN WORK FOR A CHANGE".

Vernon and the others looked fearful, then he said "you can't do magic outside of school you little freak."

Harry than pointed his wand at Vernon and replied " that's what you think, Crucio."

Vernon was on the ground howling in pain, Harry than lifted the curse after a few seconds and said "I have found a way around the rules you sorry excuse for a human being, I can now do what ever I want, and now you are no longer allowed to call me boy, you will call me lord until I say otherwise, that goes for all of you, otherwise I will slowly torture you till you all die."

They all nodded there heads in understanding and said in unison " yes lord" than petunia started to cook breakfast and Dudley went to mow the lawn.

After breakfast petunia said, "later me and Dudley will be leaving for several hours, is that okay Lord" Harry nodded than went upstairs. He watched out his window as Vernon took the company car to work and Dudley and petunia took the normal car. As soon as they all left the little girl started to stir.

When she woke she had a look of surprise on her face, and when she looked around she saw Harry. "DADDY" she yelled than jumped and gave him a long hug.

Harry was surprised when his daughter woke and stated to hug him, he decided to talk to the little girl, "Hi Jaime, how are you felling." He asked. She said, " I'm fine daddy, I just had a long nap."

"Good, now Jaime can you tell me where you are and why you're here?"

"Okay daddy, last thing I remember is you and mommy telling me that I was going back in time and I was going to live with a younger you, right?"

"Yes that's right, you do know that that you are not going be with anyone from your own time right?"

"Yes daddy, I know, I also know that you do not know mommy yet, and that we are with the Dursleys, don't worry I will be on my best behavior." "Okay Jaime thank you, this is all new to me so please be patient with me, I've never raised a child before, and by the way how old are you?"

"Okay daddy, and I'm four" "now I'm going to try something so please don't be scared okay" "yes daddy"

Harry decided that now would be a good time to try and call Dobby. But before he could even say the words Dobby appeared with a POP! And started to hug Harry with joy.

"Master Harry potter has called Dobby sir?"

Harry replied "yes dobby, I would like you to meet someone, this is my daughter Jaime Potter."

Dobby was surprised at this "Master Harry potter has a daughter?"

"Yes Dobby she is my daughter, but before I reveal any thing more I have a request. How would you like to be bonded to me and be my house elf?"

At hearing this Dobby was jumping up and down with joy "Dobby would love to be Harry potters house elf, but dobby has a request sir? Can you take Winky too and have her as your house elf?" at seeing this Dobby started to blush. "Yes Dobby I was going to ask if she could join too, why don't you go ahead and get her and inform her of the situation and if she wants to she can come here." At that Dobby left and came back with Winky a few minutes later, "Winky will love to be mister potters house elf."

"Okay, before we get started there are some conditions that must be followed. The first is that I want to be called Harry, just Harry, not master potter or mister potter, just Harry, is that understood." They both nodded all though a bet relunctily, then Harry continued, "the next is that you must keep all of my secrets no matter what they are understood" this time they said "YES" in unison and bowed deeply to show respect, again Harry continued, "okay that is all lets get this done, so what do I do?"

This time Winky spoke, "first we must put a small cut on our hands and yours than we must hold hands allowing the blood to mix, then we elves say a small spell than the binding is complete." Harry did as he was told then they joined hands and the house elves said the spell real quick than there was this golden light and it was over. Dobby spoke up "that's it mast- err Harry we are now bonded to you and your family."

" I have a question dobby, if I say you are permitted to wear cloths are you allowed to and still be bonded with me and can I still pay you two and give time off?"

The two house elves looked surprised at this request but then dobby spoke "yes sir if you want you can pay us and give us time off if you want to, but as for cloths we cannot take them from you directly otherwise we will be free, but if you say you don't want cloths and say we can take them then yes we can have cloths and still be your house elves." Finished dobby.

"Okay I want the both of you to do that than, I will also pay you two galleons a week and you can have every Sunday off if you wish, unless of course its an emergency." Harry said. Dobby nodded his head with thanks but Winky was a bit reluctant at first, but she came around.

After the bonding Harry thought it was now time to get down to business, "dobby, Winky, I want you to tell no one about my daughter especially dumbledore, alright" they both nodded, then Harry continued, "dobby, since I do not know how to apparate yet would you please take me and my daughter to Grinngotts in Diagon ally, and when we are there I want Winky to look after Jaime okay." They both nodded. Then with a snap of dobbys fingers they were in front of Grinngotts.

"Okay, I want all of you to come with me."

The two house elves and Jaime followed Harry to the front desk of Grinngotts; "excuse me sir how may I help you?" asked the goblin. "Yes I am Harry James Potter and I would like to get my financial records straiten out please." The goblins eyes went wide for a second when he realized he was talking to the boy-who-lived then quickly replied, "yes sir, I will get the bank manager, he has been expecting you, I will be just a moment." Then he walked into a side door and came out a minute later with an older looking goblin that did not look happy. When he approached he addressed Harry, "hello sir, I am Grinboot the manager of this Grinngotts branch will you please follow me to my office?" they followed and after going down a small corridor they were in his office and took a seat when Grinboot spoke again, "mister potter, I am glad you have come, you are a week late for this meeting."

Harry said, "what do you mean I am a week late, I was never informed about there being a meeting."

"But that cannot be, we sent out an owl to you, did you not get it?"

"No I did not." said Harry his temper rising.

"Well rest assured Mr. Potter that I will investigate this immediately. But now that you are here it is time to go ahead and go over the wills that were left for you. The first is from your parents, James and Lily Potter. They have stated that everything is to go to you, that include the 20 million galleons in the potter family vault, as well as various jewels and treasures and properties. The next will is from Sirius Black, he has left you with most of his things with the exception of a few million galleons that he gave to Remus Lupin. He left you with Number 12, Grimmauld Place, as well as a small manor in the himalayaian mountains. Now to see if there is anything else I would like you to please put some of your blood on this sheet of paper please." Harry did as he was told.

What would come next shocked everyone; even dobby and Winky had their mouths open, while little Jaime was playing with some dolls that Winky conjured. Once Harry put his blood on the parchment it started to reveal all the houses and vaults that Harry was entitled to.

Once Grinboot got over his surprise he said, "well mister potter, it seems that you are the only living heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and a duel heir of Salazar Slytherin. It also seems that you are the heir to several great houses' that were friends of your parents and have sense died out. With all of these titles you can automatically have the head chair of the Wizengamot and the Minister of magic. You can also impeach the Minister of Magic and make office appointments in the ministry." At hearing this Harry was astounded at the thought of having so much power at his disposal, than a thought came to him, "with all of this wealth I will need several people to look after my financial status."

Grinboot replied, "yes I will have the most trustworthy goblins we have to work for you also they will take an oath that they will never betray any of your secrets to anyone but yourself personally." Harry was pleased at hearing this, he than made a request, "can I have Griphook as part of my team, he seems to be trustworthy every time I came here, and please don't call me mister potter just Harry will do, I don't like making myself sound superior to anyone."

When Grinboot heard this he almost fell out of his chair with shock, "y-you want to treat us as equals? But nobody has ever done that before, but if you wish than it shall be done, now if you'll excuse me I will need to meet with the goblin high counsel." With that he left, still with the look of shock on his face.

When he returned 15 minutes later he motioned Harry and co. to follow him. They were led down several twisting corridors until they arrived in a large chamber were they were surrounded by 12 old looking goblins. Then Grinboot spoke, "Harry, we have a problem that we would like to discuss with you. You see the dark lord has recently sent emissary's to try and persuade us to join in his war effort, but we do not know what to do can you please help us?"

Harry was surprised that they would ask his help but he thought he would give it a try, "well, I think that you should not join him, because he keeps empty promises. He may say that if you join him he will treat you all equally but he will not. He will just use you for your wealth and for your power, but when he is done he will just discard you like you are nothing." With that the goblins started to talk in their own language until they seemed to have come to an agreement and Grinboot spoke once more, "Harry, you are indeed correct, we will not join the dark lord, instead we have decided to join you in the war. We will not however be working for the ministry, but just you. With this new authority you will be able to command at any time our massive army of powerful goblins. And if you like we will appoint the most elite warriors to protecting you and any one else you might ask. Speaking of which, would you mind telling me who that little girl is."? Once Grinboot said that last part the entire room seemed to lean in and listen to Harrys response, "this is Jaime Lily Potter, she is my daughter."

After that the room started buzzing with conversation until they eventually stopped and Grinboot spook once more, "if you like we will appoint our most powerful warriors to protecting your daughter, and also we would like another favor. As you are now aware you have a lot of political power here in England and the entire world. We would like to ask, if this is not to much trouble, if you could try to get the ministry to consider us equals instead of lesser-beings?" harrys answer was simple, "yes I will, I am tired of the way the ministry is run so I intend to make changes, and making goblins as well as other creatures equal under the law will be one of the first things I do with my political power." With that done the entire room erupted in cheers.

When that died down they presented Harry with a stack of papers to sign. When he was done with that 12 goblins came forward each with a different ring, and Grinboot explained, "these are signit rings, they will allow you enter and own everything that is now yours here at Grinngotts. The first four are the rings of the founders, if you put them all on one finger they will merge to form the founders ring, which signifies that your are the heir of all four founders." Harry did that and they all came together to form the Hogwarts crest. Grinnboot continued, "these other 8 rings are from various houses that have left their will to you. You see, most of these houses have died out, mostly in the last war with the dark lord. If you put them on all the same finger they will merge to form one ring. That one ring will have the power of all the rings combined, so you will lose nothing. Also, because you are the heir to so many houses, you will have the title of High Lord. That is the highest title in the world and everyone, including your enemies will be forced to call you that unless you don't want them too, also you can have any house crest you want on there that is merged with the rings." Harry nodded his understanding and put the rings on his ring finger. He decided to have the Potters family crest show. Once the rings were done Grinboot gave one more explanation, "these 12 goblins before you are to be your financial leaders, they will do everything you ask of them they will all share an office in this building, it will be a large office so that there is plenty of room." Harry added "if you don't mind I would like to have a giant round table there so we can all talk and be considered equal when we have meetings and also if you don't mind I would like to have a giant mirror placed in the center that way they can contact me through this," he showed them the small mirror he had, "and if there is a way I can identify them because it will be very difficult for me to remember everyone's names?"

When he said that there was a new look of shock on their faces, which seemed to amuse Jaime because she was giggling next to him. At once Grinboot said, " of course that will be done, also each one of your managers will be wearing a royal purple uniform, a uniform reserved just for you, and they will each have the potters family crest so you can tell them from others here at Grinngotts. There is also one last piece of business that we must attend to, you see according to ancient law when a high lord who is at least 15 years of age they are eligible to be able to break normal wizarding law and be considered of age. But since you are fifth teen, going on sixteen in a couple of weeks, all you have to do is sign this forum and you will be considered of age." Harry signs the forum and put his family crest on it. After that he requested to go down and look at the founders vaults.

When he arrived at Godrics vault Harry and the house elves and Jamie let out gasps of surprise. It was filled with gold and weapons and even a library. What caught Harry attention however was the beautiful gold and red trunk in the center of the room, there was a letter on top and Harry read it.

_Dear Heir_

If you are reading this than you must be my heir. Well than I leave you everything in this vault. But you probably all ready know that. I will start things by telling you about this trunk. This is a magical trunk that I myself made. It has seven compartments. The first compartment is the general living area, the second is a large library half of which is filled with books, and there is room for the books found in this vault as well. The third compartment is your bedroom, which is quite large by the way and each room has its own luxury bathroom. The library is also self-updating. The fourth compartment is a training area complete with dummies that you can train with. The other compartments you can with as you please. I hope you approve of this. Also in the training area time does not exist. Meaning when you're in that room an entire year can go by and not even a second will pass in the real world. Came up with that idea myself what do you think? Of course when you're in that room even if a year goes by you will not age. You can be 17 when you go in and spend five years and when you come out you will still be 17, except of course for the muscles that you develop, you can keep those, I sure did. You can also put the same spell on the empty compartments if you wish, I have a living portrait in this vault that will help you train and provide all the knowledge that I posses. Also if you want to shrink it just place your hand on it and say Reducio and to unshrink it say Restorio. You can also key people and house elves and other people in it by placing their hands on it and say these people are allowed, and the trunk will allow them in any time. Well that is all I have to say, for now.

_Yours sincerely,_

Godric Gryffindor 

When Harry read this he was shocked. He then immediately put his hand on it and it accepted him. He than keyed in Dobby and Winky and Jaime. When he was leaving he heard a voice say "Who are you?" he turned around and hanging on the wall was a big portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Harry studdered, "y-yo-your Godric, your one of the founders."

Godric responded, "yes I am, and you must be my heir, nice to meet you."

"Hi I am Harry potter and I am also the heir of all the founders too".

Hearing this Godric sounded over joyed, "well if it isn't about time, I've been waiting for over a thousand years, please take me with you I need to get out of here."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "okay I'll take you with me."

Harry shrunk the picture and placed it I his pocket. He then visited the other vaults and they had similar trunks, each with a letter explaining them. Rowena's trunk contained the usual compartments plus an extremely large self-updating library, big enough to make Hermione go into a magical coma. Harry took her trunk and portrait with him. Next was Helgas vault. There he found a trunk same as the others and contained many magical creatures such as phoenix and dark phoenix, a female hippogriff, a griffin, and various animals. The last was Salazar's vault in his trunk he found the worlds best potions lab. It has the rarest ingredients and is self-restocking of those ingredients as well. There were advanced potions books written by Salazar himself. And even other books in Parselmouth and a library filled with dark arts books. He grabbed the trunk and his portrait and left. When he entered the black vault the first thing he found was a portrait of Philias Nigiluas. He was surprised to find Harry there, and even more so to learn of his daughter and him wanting to learn the dark arts. He decided to come with Harry as well after making an unbreakable promise to never reveal his secrets to anyone, especially Dumbledore. As Harry was leaving a question came to his mind. "Um, Griphook earlier Grinboot said that I am the dual heir of Salazar's fortune. Who is the other person?"

"That other person is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Since he is an evil dark lord he is unable to have access to this vault, so now only you can." Replied Griphook "oh, thank you Griphook." And with that he left Grinngotts with his armed guard.

After the meeting he was escorted out of Grinngotts with an armed guard of about 8 goblins with them. When suddenly Griphook came out in a hurry yelling "LORD POTTER! LORD POTTER!" when he finally caught up he gave Harry a bag and said, "this bag will allow you to pull all the money you need for shopping purposes, also this card is like a muggle credit card, it works in both the magical and muggle words. It takes the amount automatically out of you account." Harry said "thank you, and also I forgot to tell you, I would like you and the other to give me a complete assessment of all of my holding here at Grinngotts and elsewhere please? I would like to know what has been kept from all these years." With that done Griphook bowed and ran back inside the building. "Lets go to Madam Malkans, Jaime can use some new robes and so can I." At hearing this Jaime was overjoyed at the prospect of going shopping.

When they entered into Madam Malkans she approached them "hello how may I help you?"

Harry replied "Hi, I would like to have 2 new dress robes, 4 more Hogwarts robes Gryffindor house, and some dueling robes. And for my daughter, I would like her to have anything she wants." Madam Malkan was shocked at hearing this, not the order, but the fact that the child was this young mans daughter, but she quickly recovered. "Yes dear I will get on it right away, ALICIA, Alicia will take care of you two, I have to take care of others that are already in the back." When Alicia arrived she looked shocked at seeing Harry then she quickly hug him "hey Harry, I was wandering when you'd show up."

"Hi Alicia, I didn't know you work here or I would have visited earlier. Here this is a list of all that we need." Alicia's eyes widened in shock than se said "okay lets get started you first Harry than on to the little girl."

After about 2 hours of shopping they were finally leaving with the robes, Harry has spent a small fortune on his daughter. Than she said, "thank you for the new cloths daddy."

When Alicia heard that she dropped everything in shock, "d-daddy? She's your daughter Harry? I didn't know you had a daughter, when did this happen and how?"

"Relax Alicia, she's from the future here look at this." He than showed her the letter and she was in even more shock, "you married _her _of all people? I can't believe it, it is just weird."

"I know it is, that's is why I am asking you to never under any circumstance tell any one about this I will tell people when the time is right, okay?" Harry said.

"Don't worry you can count on me Harry, no one will ever know."

"Good and thank you, have a nice day Alicia." Than they left then he heard Alicia shout out, "oh I already have, you made me a bundle." Then she started to laugh as Harry laughed and left.

When they left Harry decided it was time to go, "okay Jaime, it is getting late so we will be going home and have some dinner, tomorrow we will go get you some muggle cloths alright?"

"Yes Daddy" then the house elves apparated them back home.

When they got back they found Vernon in the living room pointing a gun at them and yelled, "GET OUTTA HERE YA FREAK, AND WHOS THAT?" he pointed at the Jaime who was hiding behind Harry looking scared. Harry replied, "that is my daughter you stupid fat cow and you will never treat her like you used to treat me. Crucio!" Vernon howled in pain dropping his gun than Harry lifted the curse. "I don't need a wand to hurt you Dursley so you and your freak family better stay outta my way. And if you hurt my daughter in any way I will tear out you intestines and feed them to my snake, you understand?" Vernon replied shakily, "Y-yes lord"

Than Harry said, "you are to call me high lord now, you see I recently found out that I am worth several billion pounds in both muggle and wizard money so that gives me a new title. Now goodbye." And with that Harry led his small family upstairs.

When he got upstairs he asked dobby if he can make dinner, he was to happy to reply so he disappeared and reappered in minutes with two hot plates of Italian food. When they finished dinner Harry put his daughter to sleep than he enlarged all of his trunks and the pictures, "if you don't mind you will all stay on this wall for tonight, tomorrow I will put you in the trunk so we can train okay?" they all said yes and than Harry went into bed for a goodnight dreamless sleep.

When Harry awoke the next day he saw Jaime cuddled next to him, so he stayed still until she decided to wake up. So he started to think, so_, "this is my daughter. She diffently has her mothers hair from what little I could see of her mother and she has my eyes, only there not sad, but happy and innocent. I wonder how I'm gonna tell her mother about her. Her mother has quite a reputation in school. No one dares approach her out of fear, not even Malfoy, and that means something. Well, I'll worry about that later, for now I'll just have to make sure Jaime is happy. I vow that I will never let anything happen to you, my daughter." _After that she was starting to stir, "hey, Good morning Jaime how did you sleep."

"Good" was all she said. "Well then how about some breakfast?" suggested Harry. Her face seemed to light up with this idea, "okay" so Harry called dobby and Winky. "How about you two make us some breakfast and some for yourselves, than sit with us as we eat, like a family should." Both elves exchanged a look of shock at being asked to eat with their master but right before they could object Harry said, "you are my family, and family eats together, that is how it should be." With that the elves nodded then disappeared and reappeared with breakfast. Harry conjured a table and some chairs to eat with then they all sat and ate. At the end of breakfast Dobby and Winky exchanged glances, than blushed and decided it was now or never. "Um Harry may I ask a question?" asked Dobby. Harry nodded yes and Dobby continued, "me and Winky would like to know if we can get married, have a house elf wedding with your permission sir?" asked dobby.

Harry was surprised at this request, he didn't know what to say, then he just blurted out "yes" the house elves were overjoyed at this and were jumping up and down with glee.

Once Harry regained his composer, with his daughter laughing at the dance Dobby was doing, Harry said "when do you want to get married, and what is a house elf wedding?" dobby quickly stopped and answered, "we would like to get married in one month, and a house elf wedding is when the master gives his permission the two elves give lifetime vows than there is normally a small party with masters permission of course, with other elves and those that they trust the most, in this case you and Jaime." Harry understood this and said. "I insist on paying for everything, no matter what the price." Both elves had their eyes wider than could be possible than Winky fainted. When they revived her she gave Harry a big hug around the neck saying thank you over and over again. What Harry didn't notice however was the portraits were all watching with interest and whispering among them selves like "… good heir he will be."

When the excitement died down Harry decided to let Jaime play with Winky while dobby and Harry went into Godrics trunk and started to rearrange the furniture. Most of it was still good and very comfortable, despite its age. So they kept most of it. They had decided to go out today and while they were doing Jaime's muggle cloths shopping, they would also get some gym equipment and new appliances and necessities as well. Godric and the other portraits didn't complain saying that they needed to be updated to modern times. As Harry went down stairs to say good morning to the Dursleys they quickly stood up straight and said in unison, "good morning High lord." This brought a smile to Harrys face and he said "good morning Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin." He than went upstairs happy now that they know their place. When he saw Jaime with a curious look on her face. Harry sighed than sat down next to her and said, "Jaime, you know that curse I put on Vernon yesterday?" she nodded, he continued, "that is known as the cruciatis curse. It is a very dangerous and bad curse and I don't want you to use it okay. There are also some other curses that are very bad; they are the avada kedavra, and the imperious curse. I don't want you to use them because they are highly dangerous and illegal, okay?" again she nodded, than asked: "then why did you use it daddy?" Harry answered "because they hurt me very badly throughout my life and I lost control of my self. I will not use that or any of the others that I told you unless I have no choice, okay? There are many different ways to solve a problem and those curses do not solve them but make things worse. They are called the unforgivables so if any one mentions them you will understand okay?" again she nodded, than had a look of relief and happiness on her face.

Harry had dobby and Winky apparate them to an ally in London than Harry and Jaime went in to the nearest muggle clothing store. When they entered a tall teenage girl approached them, "hi, how may I help you?" but before Harry could respond a short man appeared with a look of disgust on his face when he saw the two customers, "come away Jessica, we don't serve _their_ kind." As he was looking up and down their cloths. Harry immiditly retorted, "Well you see, I just received a _very_ large inheritance and I would like some new cloths for me and my daughter."

When Harry said that the mans face brightened, "well in that case how may I help you?" but Harry, feeling insulted at the attitude of the man simply said, "sorry, but Jessica here is already helping us." The mans face then fell and he left. Than Jessica appolichized, "sorry about that, but Jim is very picky and likes to take the most wealthy customers for himself." After that they started the fitting.

After hour of shopping Harry left with two new pair of black jeans and two dark blue and green polo shirts, and several blank t-shirts that Harry was going to modify. Jaime left with an entire closet full. Jessica was really happy at the money Harry spent on his and Jaime's cloths. They than went in to an ally and had dobby take everything back to his room. Harry and Jaime than decided to go shopping for kitchen appliances and bathroom necessities. Harry bought a brand new stainless steel refrigerator, a microwave, a blender, and a coffee and cappuccino machine. For the bath room Harry bought a new toilet, seeing as how the one in his trunks were 'inadequate' to say the least. He also bought a whirlpool bathtub and different soaps and shampoos for his use. He had to buy multiples of each thing because of all the trunks he has. He also bought some new toys at the local toy store for Jaime, who was over joyed, so was the sales clerk because he almost bought the entire girls toys section. The last stop he made was to the gym equipment shop and he asked for what would be best for getting in shape. Once he bought everything he and Jaime had dobby take them back home.

When he got home he found that dobby had already stored his items, he just needed direction on what to do with them. So he and dobby spent the rest of the day getting all the trunks up to date with all of his new purchases. He now had perfect kitchens, which also made dobby happy, and a new bathroom. He changed one of the empty rooms in Godrics trunk into a state of the art gym. He also put the same time charm on the room that Godric has in the dueling area.

When Harry went into Helga's trunk the animals were there to greet him. One thing Harry learned was that the same time charm was on the room as the one in Harry dueling areas, so the animals never aged. The two Phoenixes immidetly bonded with Harry. The other animals also bonded with him, and Jaime as well. Right now she was enjoying her ride on the female hippogriff. Harry promised to introduce her and the hippogriff to buckbeak someday, she seemed happy at this thought.

Throughout the rest of the week Harry had been training and with dobbys help, had learned to apparate. He practiced inside the trunk as often as he could. He spent what seemed like a month practicing but in the real world, no time went by at all. He had fully mastered the art of apparation, he can now do it so fast he left after images and didn't make a sound. This will give him an advantage in battle. Everyday he would go into the training area and practice the most powerful spells he knew.

One morning when Harry exited the trunk Godric and the other portraits made a request, "hey Harry, how about you move us into our respective trunks training areas, so we can help you when you need it. Also I will teach you a spell that will make blank copies of our portraits so we can move around at will, from trunk to trunk and even your room, that way we can all provide advise in your training."

Harry agreed and in half the day he managed to allow the portraits of the founders and Philias access to all his trunks and his room.

A week has passed since his last trip to Grinngotts when his adviser called saying they have a complete estimate of his wealth. So Harry took Jaime and apparated to the Grinngotts entrance and was led to his office when the meeting began. Griphook was the first to speak, "Harry we have found out that each of the founders vaults holds an approximate of 1 trillion galleons per vault. The potter family vault holds 50 million galleons and the black vault holds 100 million galleons. When we add all of your galleons together from the founders and the various families that have made you their heir you have over 4 trillion, 100 billion galleons added together. You also hold over 200 various properties, most of which are rented out to families so you receive a large income monthly. Others include a vacation home in Italy, it is a castle. You also have other vacations homes but they are to numerous to name here so I made a list, and you also have inherited Potter manor and Potter castle."

After hearing this Harry feinted out of shock, his daughter looked concerned for him but the goblins quickly revived him, then they said they had more to report. Griphook asked if he would like to continue, and Harry nodded yes, "okay lets continue Harry, now potter castle is located in Scotland and is protected with the most powerful defensive and offensive wards ever to exist. There is enough power in those wards to defeat a thousand powerful dark wizards, so you and your family should be secure from the dark lord." Then he handed Harry a list of ward that surround the castle. Harries eyes widened when he realized that he has 3 Hungarian horntails guarding the castle, and that was not the worst of it. Griphook was right; Voldemort does not stand a chance. Than Griphook continued, "Potter manor is also well protected, but not as much as the castle. There is also some more interesting news sir, it seems that you have inherited the castles of the founders as well, which are scatter across England. But that is not as important as this," he than pulled out an ancient looking scroll and said, "it seems that sense you are the heir of all four founders, that you have also inherited Hogwarts it self." Now this surprised Harry, than he asked, "you mean that I own Hogwarts, the school, the one I go to every year?"

Griphook replied, "yes you do, and if you want you can decide what is taught, and who works there as well, and who attends. It is all in this document." He than handed it to Harry, and Harry read it.

_We the founders of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, here by give the heir of all four of us the rightful ownership of this school. They have authority in all things relating to Hogwarts without outside interference. _

_Sighed, Salazar Slythern, Helga Hulffulpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor._

"Now Harry if you put some of your blood on this it will confirm you being the heir and then all you have to do is go to Hogwarts and its power will become merged with your own, not even the headmaster can stop it." Said Griphook. Harry did as he was told and put his blood on the parchment, which than turned gold, then red, then green, then blue, and then it faded.

Griphook continued, "mister potter we have one more piece of business for you to attend." After saying this the goblins then scooted as far away from Harry as was possible in this room and look scared when Griphook continued, "it seems that sense your parents and godfathers death, that Albus Dumbledore has been meddling in your finances, he has taken money from both the black and potter vaults and put them into smaller vaults and then continued the process so he can take the money for himself." After hearing this Harry erupted in anger, now he knew why the goblins were scared, even Jaime looked scared with the power of her father causing the air to crackle, but he managed to gain control of himself and apolochized. Than Griphook continued, "we have closed all those vaults and placed the money back in to the proper vaults, so there is no need to worry. And the high counsel has decided that he will no longer have a say in your business and that he will be watched every second he is in Grinngotts." Harry looked happy at his announcement, which made the goblins a little happier.

Than Griphook continued, "also we have found out the because of the number of shares that all the families had in wizarding publishing, which owns the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, you currently have 51 percent voting share making you the new president. You also have 20 percent of berty botts every flavor beans, and also some shares in zonkos and you own 50 percent of weasleys wizarding wheezes, seeing how you help start up there business they consider you there partner. You also have high voting right in Zabini Inc. a very large and powerful wizarding company. All in all, you make a yearly income of 300 million galleons." Harry was shocked at hearing this, Harry was very happy, he never has to worry about money again, and the goblins were smiling because they get 10 percent of his earnings, they were all smiling at how rich they were going to get. With the mention of zabini Harry had a thought, "um, is Blaise Zabini related to that family?" Griphook nodded yes and said that her father owns the company. At this Harrys face fell a bit, he owns part of the company that his future wife will inherit. He still couldn't believe that Jaime was his and Blaise's daughter. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he heard Griphook continue, "that is all the business we have for today Harry, we will continue to look after your finances." But Harry decided to ask something real quick, "I have a question, I would like to make a will before I leave in case anything happens to me." Griphook nodded and got out a piece of parchment and nodded for Harry to continue, "I, Harry James Potter, leave everything I own to my daughter Jaime Lily Potter, with no out side interference from Albus Dumbledore, and I would like my daughters finances to be managed by the goblins that are present because I trust them above all else. That it." Griphook finished and, like the other goblins, were happy that there boss would trust them even in death. "Okay Harry that concludes today's business and I will go get this will legalized, and would you like to reserve the right to make changes in the future if you want to?" Harry nodded yes, than he left with Jaime and went home.

When Harry got home Jaime immeidily went into Helga's trunk to play, Helga took quite a liking to Jaime, Harry meanwhile went to write a letter to a man who goes by the name john smith, he was England's best hitman, both in the wizarding world and the muggle world. Harry had heard about him as he was walking in diagon ally. Harry wrote him a letter in code, the way john liked it and asked for a meeting at his home in privet drive, supposedly the guy was a nice person, despite the fact he is a hitman. He sent the letter with hedwig, who looked at him with a question, "don't worry hedwig, I will send necron with you to guard you" when he said this she relaxed, necron was his dark phoenix. Dark phoenixes are different from normal phoenixes because they can use their fire to harm others and their tears can be poison or healing if the phoenix wanted to. So necron coming along really reassured hedwig. He tied the letter to her leg and they were off.

Two days later a man showed up at number 4 privet drive dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked to be in his mid thirties and was bald with light colored skin. He looked more like a movie star than a hitman. He knocked on the door and a very fat mad man with a mustache appeared. "How may I help you?" he said. Trying to sound intimidating. But the bald man said calmly, "I am here to see Harry Potter" with that the fat man paled and lead him up stairs to a room and knocked, then a boy appeared he was about six foot with jet black hair and wonderful green eyes. The fat man, whose name appeared to be Vernon was talking, "high lord, a person is here to see you." than he left, the boy look up at the man and motioned him inside. "Hi, I am john smith, and I believe you had contacted me?"

The boy replied, "yes I did, my name is Harry potter and I have a job for you. It is not a normal job. There are certain men after me who want to see me dead. I would like to hire you for however long it takes to train me. Get me in top physical shape and teach me martial arts, I heard you are an expert. And don't worry about money, it is no problem."

When he finished john looked surprised, than quickly recovered, "okay I'll do it. You do know my fee and it will take a lot of time." He explained.

Harry responded, "don't worry about time I have special trunks that will allow us to train for several years and no time will pass at all out here." He than went into more details about the time dilation. John was surprised, but than then again he shouldn't be, this is after the boy who lived. He than agreed and they entered in to the trunk. He than explained that he will teach Harry ninjutsu, karate, jujitsu, and the most ancient forms of fighting. Than he will teach him how to use muggle weapons as well as many spells he can use to quickly defeat an opponent. Harry face seemed to brighten at this thought and they immediately began training.

Jaime was watching her farther train really hard for the last week. Everyday he and john would go in to the trunk and come out with longer hair and bigger muscles. She was happy that daddy was training. She new that this was very important. She remembered when she was in the future, and she could see the power radiating off of him whenever someone threaten her. She new he wanted to protect from that nasty woldyvort as her father was known to call him. She loved her father very much and she knew he loved her with all his heart. She knew that he was going to contact her mother soon, and she was looking forward to seeing her. But for now she would go back to playing with uncle dobby and aunt Winky.

One week later: Harry and john were immerging from the trunk for the last time Harry was now no longer a pale skinny weakling. He was now muscular, but not to muscular, it was the perfect fighting form for martial arts. He also had long black hair down to his shoulders, and his eyes were no longer sad looking, they were now held with determination and confidence. It was truly a sight to behold. He had trained and mastered many forms of hand-to-hand combat, he also mastered many spells both light and dark and extremely powerful. He now also carried with him on his back a Japanese katana sword. He had enchanted it to be unbreakable, and anti rust spell on it. It was also so sharp, it could cut threw a human body at such speeds that it would appear that it was never used. And they also discovered that there were blocks on Harrys magical core. They suspected it was dumbledores doing. They were able to remove the blocks and Harry was able to access his full power, which was a lot. He now has the ability to control most of it, but than he again he still needed more training.

Harry and john said their farewells, and Harry paid the man 10 million galleons for his troubles. John held pride for his student, for now Harry surpassed him. They must of spent several years in side that trunk but they never aged a day. John now left privet drive hoping his pupil will complete the difficult task ahead of him.

When john left Harry decided to go ahead and write a litter to Blaise. He gave the letter to hedwig and had her escorted by his two Phoenixes, for protection and a little show.

Blaise was in the middle of eating dinner with her father and mother when a snowy white owl appeared and landed on the table in front of her with two Phoenixes. This caught the entire family by surprise. She took the letter and began to read it.

Dear blaise

Hi, you probably know me from school and I have something that we need to discuss. It is of the utmost emergency that we talk, for this concerns the future of both mine and yours families. Meet me as soon as you can. Please come alone and send your response back with this owl please.

Sincerely

High lord Harry James Potter

When blaise was done reading the letter to say she was shocked was an understatement. Her father looked concerned and took and read the letter and then looked happy. "Blaise, I think that it would be a good idea if you meet him."

She looked up to him in shock, "what do you mean I should meet him?" her father replied, "Because he holds a large voting majority in our company. I was planning on inviting him soon anyways, plus this letter sounds urgent, if there is a threat to both our families than we need to know about it. And who better to help us then the chosen one himself. And he is also a High lord, if he wanted he can order you to meet him, you should consider this an opportunity because he is treating you as an equal."

Blaise sighed and said, "okay father I will meet him, but it must be somewhere private, I am known as the ice queen of Slythern, it would not do good for my reputation." She than sent her reply back with the owl saying to meet him at the leaky cauldron at 2:00 tomorrow. Once she sent the letter her father was going on about the business opportunities with Harry and her mother was talking about the beautiful phoenixes. Blaise sighed, 'tomorrow is going to be a long day' she thought.

The day was Friday and Harry was going to meet blaise today, and she was going to meet her daughter. To say that they were nervous was an understatement. It was 1:50 and Harry just apparated to the leaky cauldron with Jaime. Harry already explained that blaise might be a bit confused so she needs to be patient. When they arrived Harry saw blaise at the bar he walked up to her and said hi. She then took a key from tom the barkeep and led Harry and Jaime up to a room. When they got in Harry cast many charms to guarantee their privacy. Blaise looked shocked at the number of spells Harry new than she spoke, "okay Potter, what do you want?"

Harry than spoke, "well, you see blaise the reason I wanted to talk to you is because of this girl, you see she is our daughter, now before you rip my head off just read this letter."

Once blaise read the letter than her mouth fell open. Harry thought she was going to pass out. Than she recovered slightly and said, "s-so Jaime here is mine and your daughter. From the future. We get married. But how. I'm the ice queen of slythern, no one knows me. I'm a loner and yet I marry you, Harry potter." He nodded yes and than came her next comment, "I want to have a blood test done, to prove this story." Harry said "okay, how about we go to Grinngotts, they can perform it there." Blaise agreed to this, than they left and headed to Grinngotts. When they arrived they were immediately greeted by a goblin, "how may I help you sir?" and Harry said, "I would like to get a blood test done please." The goblin nodded and went to get a piece of magical parchment.

When he returned all three put a drop of blood on the parchment, although Jaime began to have soft sobs because she was cut, and blaise couldn't help but notice how Harry started to heal and reassure her than a thought came to blaise out of nowhere, 'he will make a good father and husband' but when she thought about what she was thinking she quickly sent it away and listened to the goblin. "Well, according with this test, that girl is the offspring of you two." Pointing at Harry and blaise. Blaise was shocked and even more so when Jamie hug her calling her "MOMMY" but blaise couldn't help but hug her and saying "its okay." And at the same time wondering, 'how am I gonna tell my parents?'


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of the future

Chapter 2.

Disclamer: I do not own harry potter, but I do own my original character.

I would like to thank VVSBANDGEEK for being my beta and helping me with my mistakes. I would also like to thank the kind reviews I have been getting, to all reviewers thank you. Authores notes at the end of story.

Currently at the order headquarters.

"SILENCE", yelled Dumbledore, "I call this emergency meeting to discuss Harry Potter. Now Mister Fletcher would you please explain what happened."

"Yes sir, what happened was simple, Potter just disappeared, I only saw him leave with his uncle and aunt, and when they returned they were alone, Harry was not with them." Finished Fletcher, 'boy I hope they bought it, I don't want mad-eye to find out I was lying and was in fact taking a nap.' thought Fletcher.

"What are we going to do Albus?" yelled Molly Weasley.

"We are currently sending out a search party for him right now, Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley do you have any idea on where Harry could have gone?" replied Dumbledore.

They simply shook their heads no. And then went on to explain that on the way home on the express he didn't say a word, and that he had a look of great sadness mixed with raw hatred as well, and to put it simply, they were afraid.

After their testimony the meeting was adjourned, leaving Dumbledore wondering was his weapon was.

'What am I going to tell my parents?' Blaise thought when Harry, Jaime, and her finished their trip to grinngotts. "Harry" Blaise said, "I think I will have to owl my parents real quick and I'll tell them that I am bringing over two guests, than you can explain to them a bought our daughter." 'Oh crap' was all Harry thought.

They went back to their room at the leaky cauldron after Blaise sent the owl at the owl post office. An hour latter they got a reply from Blaise's father saying that she could bring the guests via floo powder. After receiving the letter they all went in to the fire.

When they arrived at Zabini Manor Harry had his mouth open in sheer awe. The room they were in, which he assumed was the living room was massive. In front of the fire place there were 3 couches, all of them green with silver trim, the curtains were all gray and there were paintings all over the place, and above the fire place was a massive family portrait of the current Zabini family. Harry was shaken out of his observation when Blaise told him that her parents were here.

A tall man with a slight build and brown hair approached Harry and held out his hand, "Hello, I am William Zabini, just call me Will." Harry accepted and shook his hand and introduced himself as Harry Potter. When he did both adults had a hard time holding there surprised face but they quickly recovered. Than a nice women with black hair and was slightly taller than himself introduced herself as Sara Zabini, Harry couldn't help but think, 'that's were Blaise gets her beauty from'

After the introductions were over with they all sat on the couches, with Harry, Blaise and Jaime on one couch and Will and Sara sitting on the one across from them, than Will spoke, "Harry, Blaise said that you had something you wanted to talk to us about?"

Harry just nodded his head and said, "Will, you are right there is something we need to discuss. Mister Zabini I would like to introduce you to Jaime Lily Potter, mine and Blaises daughter."

After Harry said that blaises parents were immediately had the jaws hit the floor, than Sara asked, "Blaise, when did you have her, at Hogwarts, and why did you keep it a secret?" after Blaise was done scowling at Harry she answered, "Mom its not what you think, first off Harry wasn't supposed to say it like that, here read this letter." Than she handed them the letter and the all to familiar hologram appeared.

Once Will and Sara had finished with the letter they had thoughtful looks. Than Will spoke up, "well Blaise, at least you picked a find husband." Than he started laughing at his joke, Sara punched him in the arm than said, "well Blaise this is quite a predicament, how about you take Harry and Jaime to your room and we'll call you later."

After an hour of blaise yelling at Harry for the way he laid that bomb on her parents they were called down to discuss with her parents. When they arrived her parent were looking very serious when Will said, "Harry we want to know what you think of Dumbledore, also we want you to use this letters library function and find out what it says about Dumbledore and your friends." "Well, I think Dumbledore doesn't care about me at all, I think that he considers me a weapon and nothing else, that is after all what he keeps proving when he send me back to those horrible muggles."

Harry than used the information function on the letter and what the letter said only enraged Harry, this is what it said, "my younger self, I am sorry to admit this but Dumbledore dose not care for us, he only sees you as a weapon that must be controlled. He has even gone so far as to steal money from your trust fund for years. He is not to be trusted, as I have learned, after we were to kill Voldemort he was going to kill us so that we would not be a threat to his power. Also your friends Hermione, Ron, Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well as most of the order have been spying on you. Ron and the Weasley family are being paid, from your trust fund to be nice to you, they don't even like you, so is Hermione I am afraid. But if you have already done what I said earlier and taken control of your accounts and got emancipated than everything should be fine. There are however people that you can trust in the order, people like Remus, mad-eye, Tonks, as well as Fred and George Weasley and Charley and Bill and Kingsley, also try the Longbottoms I know for a fact that Neville and Luna Lovegood can be trusted. However it will take time to convince them. How about you show them the evidence you have gathered with the goblins against Dumbledore so far, that should work."

When the letter finished Harry was angry, in fact, angry would be an understatement. He never knew that his friends were spying on him or that his money was being stolen. He did know that Dumbledore tried to keep his family vault a secret. Once Harry calmed down he saw that everyone was sitting as far away from him as possible, even Jaime, when he asked what was wrong they simply replied nothing, but Jaime however was blunt, "daddy, I saw lighting coming out of you." Harry quickly apologized. Then Sara said, "Blaise, Harry, me and Will have come to an agreement and this is how we want you to consider things"

September 1st Hogwarts Express.

It has been several weeks since the order has heard from Harry, and they were worried. The Weasleys were worried because they thought that their primary money supply may disappear, Hermione as worried because their only hope was gone. They managed to keep the information of Harry's disappearance from the ministry and the public. When September 1st came around they were ordered to keep a look out for any sign of Harry. As prefects, they had patrols of the train, and they could use their authority to find him.

Half way through the ride they came across a room that wouldn't open. "HEY YOU, OPEN UP IN THERE" shouted Ron. Than the door opened but Ron and Hermione were blinded by a flash of white light and half an hour later found uncounshous in the corridor.

After the carriage rides and everyone started to get seated in the great hall. Blaise came in and took a seat at the far end of the Slythern table. Once everyone was seated Harry entered the great hall. There were shocked faces everywhere, the girls were all looking at him with drool on their mouths, all wanting to have some of that. Harry now had shoulder length hair, his green eyes were cackling like there was a lighting storm going on in them. He also had a posture and a walk that radiated pure power. The faces on his former friends showed more shock than anyone else, even Dumbledore looked surprised. On the outside Harry's face was neutral, but on the inside he was thinking, 'lets us see how the betrayers deal with the new and improved Harry Potter.' He approached were Ron and Hermione were sitting, than suddenly turned his back on them and walked to the end of the table and sat down between Parvati and Lavender. When he did that that there was murmuring everywhere as he turned his back on his friends.

Eventually the sorting started, and like every year the hat had a new song.

I have warned you that I did,

That house unity would be needed,

But once again you ignored me as you always do,

Now our last hope rest with three people that they do,

A lion, a snake and their offspring are now our last hope,

May we help them because if we don't,

Then they will fall as well as all our hopes.

When the hat finished many people looked confused, including the teachers. Once the talking quieted the headmaster rose and gave his speech, "welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. As always there are some announcements, first the forbidden forest is just that forbidden, also I would like to advise that unless you would like to die a most painful and excruciating death, that you stay away from the last door on the right on the left side of the third floor corridor. That is it, now let the feast begin." At once the food appeared and everyone dug in.

Once the feast was over with everyone were escorted to their dormitories, but Harry and Blaise took a different route. They ended up at two statues of King Arthur and Odin, Harry spoke the password, which was "Valhalla" Harry has taken an interest in Norse mythology over the summer. and it was something that nobody would guess. When they entered they found an apartment, with two bedrooms and a common room. This was where Harry, Blaise, and Jaime were staying, and the best part was that nobody could find it. It was a secret room that Godric Gryffindor built for himself. Only those with the proper password could get in, but you could not enter if you wished to harm the occupants, otherwise King Arthur and Odin would beat you senseless. Once they entered Jamie ran yelling "mommy, daddy you home." "Yes we are sweaty and we are here to see you." Replied Blaise. It took her a while to get used to being called mommy, but she eventually did. Harry and Blaise started to talk after they put Jaime to bed, "you know Blaise, I am really looking forward to the reaction of the Wizarding world when they see my interview in tomorrows Witch Weekly." Blaise responded, "yes, now you can finally show the world the truth, these people follow that and the Daily Prophet like their some kind of messenger from the gods." They stayed up for another hour talking about the reactions of the people would be then they went to bed, together.

When everyone woke up they went down to breakfast, except Jaime, she likes to sleep in. after the first 15 minutes the owl post arrived. Almost everyone got a copy to witch weekly, even Harry. When Dumbledore got his copy he was shocked, and it was not easy to shock him. On the cover was a picture Harry's face and the headlines read, 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived tells his story. Inside we have an exclusive interview with the Chosen One himself, he tells the truth about his past. What it was like living before he went to Hogwarts, he also talks about the betrayal of his friends, and we also have a list of all of his accomplishments down to every detail provided by Mr. Potter himself.'

Everyone than turned to look at Harry, then the magazine, and they all began to read.

Once everyone had finished reading they were all surprised. They never new how their Chosen One was abused by his relatives, or the betrayal of his friends. Everyone in the school, even the Slytherins all thought the same thing, 'he did not deserve this'. Ron and Hermione were shocked and scared for their lives, even Dumbledore, who was receiving glares from half the school, while the other half was directed at Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindors all scooted away from them in disgust. Even the teachers were upset, mostly Professor Flitwick, he was furious with Dumbledore, and he showed it, he had taking a liking to Harry. Harry and Blaise mean while were using smirk number four, from the book '101 smirks for everyday use.' The smirk was called, 'Victorious.' Afterwards Professor McGonagall started passing out the class schedules. She gave Harry a sympathetic look, while she gave her most scary look that she usually reserved for the most trouble some of people, to Ron and Hermione. After breakfast everyone went to class, Harry's first class was charms, which he shared with the Ravenclaws. He took his seat at the front of the class. When Ron arrived he started to insult Harry, but before he could complete his sentence, Hermione interrupted, "Harry, why did you say such things in the magazine, we didn't do anything." Harry maintained his cool and replied, "Hermione, I have obtained that information from very reliable sources, and also stop lying to me, I can read it in your eyes, and besides when I looked back at my past I saw some things that didn't make sense, like when you told me to always tell Dumbledore about my dreams, and I remember that after I told you one of my dreams, you promised not to tell anyone, yet I remember that after you promised I saw you two on the marauders map in Dumbledors office. I simply thought that maybe you guys were out late one night, but now that I think about it, you were telling him my secreats weren't you?" Hermione was surprised by the tone Harry as taking with her, and just walked off with Ron.

When charms were over Harry was doing everything he could to not laugh. Professor Flitwick was taking points left and right from Ron and Hermione for the tiniest mistakes, and ended up giving them both detention when Ron insulted him on his height, and Hermione for what he called, 'encouraging his rude behavior', he also gave Harry constant praise for his work, even when he made mistakes. He also gave Harry 50 points for excellent spell work. To tell the truth, Harry was holding back, he didn't feel comfortable showing off his real powers. After class the Professor pulled Harry aside for a moment, "Harry, I know that you were holding back in there. I can understand, you don't want to look like you were showing off, also you probably didn't want Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger knowing about your true potential." Harry was shocked and asked, "How did you know? I thought that I was hiding my true powers well." Flitwick just laughed, and said, "I have my ways Harry, besides, I knew from the moment that you stepped foot in my classroom for the first time in first year that you had your mothers gift in charms. She was the best in the school for a long time, if it wasn't for her unfortunate death; I have no doubts that she would have surpassed me by now. What I want you to do Harry is to not hide your abilities, they are a gift, they make you unique, you should show that gift to the world, also, it would be good if someone could show Ms. Granger up. And if you need to talk with me for any reason, my door is always open." With that the conversation ended, but not before the tiny Professor made a few quick jabs at Ron and Hermione, which made Harry laugh all the way to his next class, potions.

When Harry made it to potions he immediately put his neutral face on and entered the classroom. He sat as far from Blaise as possible and they kept sending each other evil glares as often as possible. But they had a plan, they hoped Snape would notice and pair them up together and not someone else. They would soon find out. Moments later Snape entered the room and began his yearly speech, "well, I'm surprised that there are this many people. Some of you are here because you did perfectly," he looked at Draco when he said that, "and others was by sheer dumb luck." He looked at Harry just then. Then he continued, "today you will start on a very difficult potion, and they will just get harder, today you will start to brew the truthius potion, it is a truth potion, but not as strong as veritruthsirum. You will be partnered up that they will be your partner for the rest of the year." 10 minutes later Blaise and Harry were paired up, their plan had worked. Also, Hermione was paired with Parkinson, and Ron with Draco. Blaise and Harry made a great team; in fact this brought back the memory of the first time they made a potion together over the summer.

Flashback.

Blaise and Harry were in the basement working on a simple potion that would make a persons hair change color. Everything was going smoothly until Harry made a mistake, he forgot too stir counter-clockwise an additional 2 times. What resulted was a mess; the potion exploded and flung them across the room. Harry's eyebrows were turned purple, and Blaises hair turned pink. She than chased him around the manor trying to curse him for his blunder. By the time he was discovered by Blaise's parents, he had the jelly legs jinx, the bat bogey hex that Blaise copied fro Ginny, and various other jinxs and hexes on him. He learned that day not to piss off Blaise Zabini.

End flashback.

When potions class was over Blaise and Harry made their way to the great hall for lunch. Over the summer they managed to get their class seguals to correspond with one another, that way they could always be together, and watch each other backs. When they entered the great hall, they split up heading to their own tables. When Harry entered the hall became eerily silent, all heads turned to look at him. Many were filled with sympathy for what he had been through as a child, others were of admiration for the bravery that he had shown in protecting Hogwarts over the years, there were even a few lusty looks coming from the female population. That made Blaise bristle, and Harry new because he could feel her anger in her magical aura.

Hi, its me Godricgryff, I know that it has been a while since I updated, but I have been really busy with collage and work. I would like you all to know that I am almost done with the second chapter, and will be posted soon. Also, due to my busy schedule I have decided that from know on my chapters will be shorter than the first, and this will allow me to update more often. I intend to post 1 or 2 chapters a month, maybe more. I would also like to warn you that because of this, the endings for the chapters won't be as good, but you will be able to see what happens next sooner. I would like to thank all of you for your patience and to let you know that I have not abandoned this story. If any one has ever read my other story, than I would like to announce that it is in the process of a rewrite, but it won't be done for a while. Thank you for your generous reviews, and if you have any questions, feel free to email me, or post a review with your question. Godricgryff.


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of the future chapter 3

When Harry entered the hall he went to sit by Neville, they had become best friends over the summer. Harry did as he was told and got in touch with some of the people the letter said he could trust, he contacted Neville and went to visit him at his grandmothers home. When Harry got there, in the presence of his grandmother, Harry removed the magic blocking, and the memory blocking spells placed on Neville by Dumbledore. Ms. Longbottom had a hard time believing that Dumbleore would do such a thing, but when Harry showed that Dumbledore's magical signature was present she was furious. She than agreed to ally herself and the family with Harry and the Zabinis. Harry also got into contact with mad-eye moody, and after doing a deadly game of twenty questions to prove that he was indeed Harry potter, had a conversation with mad-eye. Moody agreed that he had his suspicions, but never could confirm them. When Harry presented to him his evidence, moody signed up immediately, and even took to training Neville over the summer in private, he even acted as a spy for Harry in the order. Now Harry was in the great hall, trying his best to ignore the females, lest he wants to feel Blaises wrath, it was then that a certain platinum blond haired idiot decided to make a spectacle.

Draco Malfoy stood up and said loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "I, Draco Malfoy, of house Malfoy, hereby claim the right of blood purity, and demand Blaise Zabinis hand in marriage."

The blood purity right is an ancient right used to force unwilling participants to marry, in order to keep the pureblood families pure.

Blaise stood up, she and Harry had been expecting this, but they had a big surprise for them. She noticed the smirk both Malfoy and Snape had, expecting her to accept. What she did next, they did not expect, she laughed.

"You want me to marry you? A worthless excuse for a wizard, I hereby decline your offer."

"What, but you have no choice but to marry me, the right is binding." Draco responded.

Blaise said, "that right is only binding if I am not already engaged, and if you will be so kind as to look at my finger, you will see that it has a engagement ring on it, meaning that I am taken"

Draco was furious and yelled out; totally unaware that the entire school was watching, "and who is this future husband of yours?" what happened next shocked everyone.

Harry stood up and said, "I am, Blaise is my fiancé, she is the future ms. Potter, and the bearer of my children." Blaise sighed, 'does he have to be so dramatic.' She thought.

This caused an uproar in the school, the females were mad that Harry was taken, the boys were happy that he was no longer a threat to their girlfriends, and everyone else was laughing at the dumbfounded look on Malfoys face, even the professors were laughing. Professors Flitwik and sprout were rolling on the floor laughing, Hagrid was yelling out, "way to go Harry," Snape was mad, Minerva looked upset, and the twinkle in Dumbldores eye was gone.

Than Draco yelled, "why, why would you marry someone like him, he's a half-breed, he is not worthy of marring a pureblood."

Blaise responded, "I chose to marry him because he is the perfect man, he is a gentlemen, he's handsome, and rich, and he's nothing like the arrogant twit that you are."

That made Draco mad, and being caught up in his anger said something that he would latter regret, "potter, I challenge you to a duel, the winner gets Blaises hand in marriage, and the loser has to bow to the winner, and call him the superior duelist."

"I accept, but I make the rules, there will be only two rules, the first rule is that any and all spells are allowed, this includes the unforgivables, the second rule is that no one is allowed to interfere in the match, its just you and me, what say you?"

Malfoy accepted and set the match up for latter that evening.

In a clearing deep in the forbidden forest there was a meeting-taking place, there were four individuals, they were having an interesting discussion, "according to our sources he will be very active tonight, that is the perfect time to study him, to see if he really is _the one_." One figure said.

The second figure responded, "what if he is _the one of legend_, how will we approach him, he will no doubt be wary of us, even if we do have much to offer."

A third spoke up, "we can guarantee protection for his family, that will likely help persuaded him."

The fourth spoke up with an air of authority that Cleary stated that he was the leader, "we will wait and see how he acts in his fight, we must first make sure if he is light or dark, or if he has found the neutral ground. Than we will discuss this further, meeting dismissed."

With that they all disappeared in a soundless motion.

When Harry and Blaise entered their hidden apartment, they were once again pounced on by their daughter, Jaime, and a new comer, dobby, who took it upon himself to use his endless energy to join Jaime in hugging their family. Since they had no more classes that afternoon, they decided to spent time together, than Blaise brought up the dual, "Harry, is it really nesscessary to dual Malfoy, I mean I know he deservers it, but I don't want you to get hurt, and he plays dirty."

"Don't worry love, everything will be fine, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Jaime took that moment to interrupt, " can I watch daddy beat the ferret, mommy, pleeeeeease." She said wile giving her parents her puppy eyes, they always worked. Her parents agreed, than started laughing at Malfoy being called ferret. They found out that in the future, Jaime saw Harry fight Malfoy, and turn him into a ferret, and ever since then she called him ferret boy.

Latter that evening, the entire school was at the quidditch pitch, waiting in anticipation at the upcoming dual, when both fighters entered the field. The crowed instantly cheered Harry, even some slertherns, Blaise said that Malfoy was disliked by the majority in their house, only his small posse of friends were his only friends. When both fighters entered, they bowed, raised their wands and walked ten paces apart. Then the fight started, Malfoy threw the first curse, " reducto" Harry easily batted it away as if it were nothing. Things were going on like that for 15 minutes, and Malfoy was getting impatient, Harry was thinking 'if he keeps yelling out his spells, than even a first year can beat him'. Harry, meanwhile had a plan, he was waiting for Malfoy to were out so he could easily bind him, that is until Malfoy made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hey potter, what's wrong? You're not fighting back, to scared huh. Well when I'm done, I think I'll take my new trophy and have some fun with her, I'm sure she is great in bed. Than after that, I think I'll pawn her off to some of my friends, maybe a little gangbang would do. And how about that little girl, she family? I think we'll take some of that too. Avada kedavra"

The green curse shot out of malfoys wand and hit Harry right in the chest, many people screamed, than they all fell silent. And then they were all in shock, for Harry was standing there, after taking the killing curse right in the chest, his eyes were sparkling like mad. Not nice sparkling, but the mean kind, the one that promised extreme pain for the person they were directed at, and the person was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was scared, he put everything he had in to that curse, and yet here Harry was, still standing, and looking very pissed off. Than Harry spoke in a light hearted tone, "Malfoy, did you really think that such a weak curse such as the avada kedavra could kill some one such as myself, that level of magic is beyond me," than harries voice took on a icy, more venomous pitch, which made everyone in the audience shiver from fear, even the headmaster, " and if you ever threaten, or go near my family again, then I will do things to you that will make Satan himself cringe with fear, now time to end this."

Harry sent a silent stunner that was far more powerful to your average stunner, right at Malfoy, it moved with such speed that Malfoy was overwhelmed, and was sent flying into the wall, creating a crater the size of Hagrid. The entire school population was shocked at harries display of power, than they started cheering, "potter, potter." Congratulating him on his victory, than something unexpected happened, but they should have expected it, Malfoys goons, Crabbe, Goyal, Pansy, and Nott, started to approach Harry, their wands raised ready to strike, than something else happened, which shocked the school even more. The rest of slytherin house surrounded Harry, as if to protect him, than a seventh year came forward and said to Malfoys goons,

"Malfoy was a disgrace, he got what he disserved, yet you still defend him, your kind have tarnished slytherins good name for far too long, all of you are no longer welcome in our house, you are not to speak to any one, you will have no rights in our house, after what Malfoy said to Mr. Potter I'm surprised he was so merciful with Malfoy, I most definitely would not have so kind. After what he said, you still support him, your all scum, now leave before we decide to show you the true power of slytherin."

To say the school was shocked would most deffinly be an understatement, Snape looked murderous, both at potter and the slytherins that rebelled against Malfoy. He was about to say something when Harry cut him off, "thank you, you support is most welcome."

The new slytherin leader replied, " no problem, we have all held respect for you for some time, but Malfoy and his goons intimidated us to much, today was the final straw, we are not supporters of the dark lord like they are, I lost my sister in the same way as Malfoy described he would do to Blaise, we didn't want that to happen anymore. And you don't have to worry about Blaise, we will watched over her."

Harry was very thankful, after everyone left the quiddich pitch, there was a big party in the gryffindore common room, with most of the other house joining them. Little did everyone know, that after the fight, a figure hidden in the shadows, observing quietly disappeared, to report his findings to the others.

a/n, I know there are some things that don't make sense in this chapter, but they will soon, some of the mystery will be revealed in the next chapter. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I had four exams and three papers to write for collage. The next chapter is well under way, and will be better than this one. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise and Jaime were in the stands watching Harry fight Malfoy. Blaise was worried for her fiancé, though she wouldn't admit it. They had come up with the idea to tell everyone that Jaime was her niece, and they managed to convince her to say the same. Blaise was also worried that Jaime may get over excited and accidentally blurt out daddy. When Malfoy said those things about her and her daughter, she was furious, and Jaime was dead silent. When blaise looked into her eyes, she saw something, it looked like anger and grief, maybe sorrow as well, that had blaise extremely worried, just what did her daughter witness in the future. When Malfoy yelled out the killing curse, she was scared. She new Harry was powerful, and she new the prophecy, but it still worried her. She was so caught up in the fight that she didn't notice Neville move closer to her, wand in hand, concealed in his cloak.

For some reason Neville couldn't identify, he knew that Harry was all right, so he was not as shocked as everyone else when Harry stood up looking very, very, pissed off. But he was scared of the tone that Harry took. During his training with mad-eye, he learned how to identify people facial and body movements, and people's tone of voice, for any signs of a threat. And the happy tone Harry took at first, Neville knew that it meant that Harry was thinking of something sadistic. He let out a sigh of relief when Harry only stunned malfoy, even though he wanted to personally thrash the bastard. Over the summer Neville changed a lot. He was no longer a scared little boy, he was a warrior. Loyal only to the Potter/Zabini family, and his own. Harry had done something no one else had ever done to Neville before; he showed him kindness and friendship. That helped to change Neville, he became strong, and with those magic and memory guards gone, Neville was far more formidable than before. He can still act a little shy sometimes, but make no mistake, he will kick Malfoys ass when the time came. And he will kill Bellatrix Lestrange, and her husband. Even though Harry wanted to kill them, to avenge Sirius, he knew hat Neville deserved them more, so Harry promised to let Neville have them. Neville was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed that Malfoys goons were out numbered by other wands, and was shocked to see they belonged to other slytherins.

In a different clearing, the four mysterious figures were present once again, the third, as he was called gave his report,

"The boy show incredible potential, he knew that he could win, so he waited his opponent out, and to go for an easy win. Than his opponent said some very vulgar things, than hit the boy with the killing curse. The boy lived, than after a threat, sent a powerful stunner at the enemy. He could have killed him for the statements the other made, but decided to spare his life. I think this shows good character."

He than took his place in the circle, than the leader spoke,

"He has indeed proven that he could be _the one of legend_, what are your opinions?"

The second stepped forward and said,

"I think we should meet him, he has potential, and the time is right, the legend is coming true, now would be a good time to meet him."

The others agreed, then the leader spoke, "fine we will meet him soon, perhaps at the full of tiger, any objections? No, than meeting dismissed." They all disappeared again, with out a sound.

The next day, everyone entered the great hall groggy and very tired. Parting all night can do that to you. The only one who was not tired was Harry that left people puzzled as to how he could be so full of energy. People were curious as to why, but only Harry, and Blaise knew that answer.

Harry sat at the gryffindor table as Blaise joined him. Last night Harry managed to help bridge the gap between slytherin and gryffindor, if only a little bit. Ron still hated them and was shooting them evil glares. Professor McGonagall than approached, "Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office after breakfast." She than left to join the other teachers. " I wonder what it is that the old goat wants?" committed Blaise. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and started to eat breakfast. It was five minutes latter that the owl post arrived. Blaise got the daily prophet and looked shock, and began to read, she than handed Harry the paper with a look of serious on her face. Harry was worried. When he opened it his jaw fell in shock.

Boy-who-lived survives killing curse, again.

His is Rita Skeeter reporting. Yesterday was a rather eventful day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Yesterday I found out that our young Mister Potter, is now engaged to be married, to none other than Blaise Zabini, otherwise known as the ice queen of slytherin. That's right folks, Harry Potter is engaged. Afterward, Draco Malfoy challenged young Potter to a dual, winner, Blaise Zabinis hand in marriage. Mr. Potter accepted and the fought in the quidditch pitch, with the entire school present. As I was watching the dual, Mr. Potter displayed incredible powers. Than the tied seemed to have turned when young Malfoy shot the killing curse, yes you read right, the killing curse, right at Mr. Potter. The curse hit him right in the chest, leaving many to think that he was dead. But, Mr. Potter was not dead, he stood back up and laughed at young Malfoys attempt to kill him. He than went on to say, and I quote "that level of magic is beyond me," Than after the match, young Potter stunned young Malfoy with an extremely powerful stunner. After the match, young Malfoys friends attempted to fight Potter, only to have something unexpected to happen, the remainder, and majority of slytherin, rebelled against Malfoy. What can these new developments mean, well I'll tell you. I think that not all the purebloods support you-now-who, as he claims they do. It also seems that we may finally have a match, a wizard that can finally destroy you-now-who once and for all, and that wizards name is Harry Potter.

Harry burst out laughing as soon as he finished. That was so funny, he thought. At Blaise's confused face, he went on to say that he blackmailed her into writing good things about him. Breakfast quickly ended and Blaise made her way to transfiguration, Harry made his way to Dumbledore. He made sure that his occulemcy shields were at full strength. Than he remembered, he did not know the password. Deciding not to play games, he used his control over Hogwarts and forced the statue to move, he than climbed the stairs, and entered the office. In a chair in front of the desk was severus snape, and behind the desk was the old goat himself. Harry took the other chair without being told to and was prepared for anything.

"Ah Harry, nice to see you," said the headmaster, "can you please explain your actions please.?"

Harry simply replied, "What actions are you referring to sir?"

"Well how about the dual, and the fact that you are engaged, how come you didn't tell me. And where were you this summer?"

Harry simply replied, "as for the dual that was perfectly legal, where was I this summer? Well I was spending time with my girlfriend Blaise, as for the engagement, we decided that we were ready, so I proposed, with her parents blessing, she said yes. The reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to."

Harry was getting slightly agitated, Snape was here, and yet not a single remark about him, that was when Harry sensed Snape trying to pry into his mind. Harry decided to give him little present.

Harries mind.

Snape was standing outside a huge fortress, with what was obviously poisoned spikes covering the wall. He was worried, 'since when did this brat get so good.' He thought.

He traveled, until he found a small crack in the wall, 'perfect' he thought. He climbed though, only to be confronted with a scary site. There was an army of muggles, armed with tanks, machine guns, you name it. Snape being a master occulmens, managed to avoid the trap. Only to find another, as he got deeper in the boys mind. Than he came upon a horrifying site. There was a dementor king waiting for him, he knew that this was it, he tried to leave, than he felt a hand on his shoulder, he tuned around and found Harry there, "not yet snivellous, time for your punishment." He said with the same happy sadistic voice he used in his dual with malfoy.

End mind

A/n I would like to clarify, that NOTHING happened to Jaime or her mother in the future, what happened will be explained in the next chapter, but essentially, she saw memories of voldemort and his death eaters in a pensieve, that's all. So please don't flame me on it, all she saw was memories, that's all. And on another note, my story may seem that it is going fast, but it will slow down real soon, since the war will be kicked into high gear. I would like to thank my reviewers and my beta VVSBANDGEEK for his work. So to all thank you, and I will see you again.


	5. NOTE

Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I am posting this to say that the story is now on permanent hiatus. Now before people start mobbing me, allow me to explain. Recently I have gone over the story and found that frankly, it sucks. My spelling is horrendous, my grammar is bad, sentence structure, everything. So, I have decided to put the story on hiatus. I do plan to re-write this in the future, to fix my mistakes and to flesh everything out more, it just won't be soon. I am busy with other projects as well as work and school, so my time is limited. Again, I am sorry for doing this, but it needed to be done, I refuse to allow my story to continue in the awful manner that it currently is. However, please feel free to view my other, better stories. I would also like to thank all the people that have stuck with me through this story, and I encourage you to check out my other works. Also, when I do a rewrite, I will post a note in this story so all the people with alerts will know. Thank you, and good bye.


End file.
